The Realization
by forkingcarlos
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend Logan goes away on a business trip?   Warning: SMUT  sexual content  & cheating scenario.  more warnings inside
1. OC POV

**A/N: Hey there, This is just a one shot I thought of randomly. It is smut, my first real smut.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT APPROVE CHEATING. it is horrible...but unfortunately it makes a good story.**

**WARNING: There is sexual content in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, neither do I own any of the boys individually. Only the OC. **

You open your closet door, trying to figure out what would look sexy on you. Logan was going to be gone on some business trip for 2 weeks, this was your chance to see _Him._ You still don't know how you started this whole situation. You knew that you loved Logan, but there was something about _Him_ that was absolutely irresistible. You finally decide to wear a tight, red and black strapless dress with black heels. You put on perfume, the one that _He _loves. You walk out of Logan and your's apartment and enter your car, ready to have a good time with _Him._

You walk up to the door and knock. You fix your hair really quick before it opens. Standing in front of you is Carlos in nothing but his grey joggers on. His shirtless, tan chest glowing under the moonlight from outside.

"Hey you!" Carlos says pulling you into a passionate kiss. He leads you inside and sits you down on the couch.

"Want anything babe?"

"I'll take water." He goes into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of water. He sits down next to you, grabbing your hand and kissing it. It had been a long time since the last time you guys were together. Logan had been wanting to spend as much time as he could with you. You cup Carlos' cheek and bring your lips to his. You hadn't realized how much you missed and wanted him until now. He pulls away and takes your hand again, this time pulling you to stand up. He twirls you around to get a 360° view.

"You look really sexy tonight" he says winking at you. He then starts to lead you down the hall towards his bedroom. When you enter his bedroom, you immediately sit down on the bed, waiting for him. Carlos walks over to the bed standing in front of you. He then pins you down on the bed, climbing on top of you. You look into his eyes. The once dark brown eyes are now black with lust. You can tell that he had missed you, and was planning on taking advantage of this night. He stares down at you smugly before pressing his lips roughly against yours, sucking on your bottom lip. You open your mouth feeling him immediately start exploring your mouth with his tongue. He tangles his fingers in your hair. You start to move your hands against his bare chest, feeling his abs. You loved ever single second of it. Being with Carlos was an amazing feeling, a feeling you hadn't felt with any other guy, not even Logan. The other times you and Carlos had been together, he would always ask why you were still with Logan. The truth was Logan was your first love. Your thoughts are broken when Carlos starts kissing down jaw line, stopping at your neck. He begins to suck on your most sensitive areas, causing you to moan softly. He continues sucking with intensions to leave a mark, something that he never got the chance to do since Logan would see them. Still kissing your neck he reaches for the zipper of you dress. You arch your back to allow him to unzip it. He slowly slides off revealing your bare chest. He smiles smugly.

"No bra?" I bite my bottom lip, blushing slightly and nodding. "Perfect" he whispers before he leans down, kissing you passionately and moving his hands to caress your breasts. You moan into his mouth. He pulls off the rest of your dress, leaving you completely naked.

"No panties either?" He looks at you smugly.

"Easier for you babe" You say, smiling. There was no need for them, they were going to come off anyways. He grabs your feet and removes your heels, setting them down. He lowers himself down to kiss you. You feel his bulge pressing on you. He slowly moves his hand down, beginning to massage your clit. He always knew exactly what you wanted. You start to tug at his joggers. Silently demanding him to remove them. He takes the hint and removes them, exposing his hard member arching out proudly. He begins to kiss you breast. Sucking them gently for a little bit before moving his way down. Kissing down your stomach, caressing your sides. He kisses the inside of your thigh, looking up at you. You hold your breath in anticipation. He finally lowers himself, licking in circles around your clit. You gasp, that is what you have been waiting for. He licks your entire core causing you moan his name. He sticks his tongue inside you, causing you to close your legs around his head. The sensation is incredible. He goes deeper inside of you, making you moan even louder, you begin to feel your orgasm build. Carlos moves his tongue fast and deeper. You attach your hands to his soft, black hair. You feeling your release building, as Carlos moves his tongue even faster while now rubbing his thumb against your clit. He moves faster and faster. You arch your back as the your orgasm comes closer. You close your eyes and pull on his hair. In minutes you climax, moaning his name out loud, he continues licking, helping you ride out your orgasm. He lifts his head smiling.

"You taste so good babe" He says licking his lips. You pull him kissing him passionately, tasting yourself on his lips. Soon you flip him over, so that now you are on top of him. You slowly stroke his member as you kiss him neck, sucking just as he did. He grabs on to your breast, caressing them again. You can't take it anymore, you want him. You straddle him, feeling him slowly enter you, filling you completely. You both moan in pleasure. He holds on to your hips as you lower yourself all the way. Without a second thought, you start to rock your hips slowly, causing him to tighten his grip on your hips. He looks up at you smiling. You lift yourself up before slamming back down onto him. He moans.

"Fuck, you are so tight" He tells you, pulling you down to kiss him. He begins to meet your thrusts with his, increasing speed. He thrusts up deep into you. You can feel your orgasm building again. You rock your hips harder. The temperature in the room rises quickly. You and Carlos are dripping in sweat. Your thrusts come faster, as he thrusts even deeper, hitting the spot that drives you crazy, every time. You start to feel your release really close for the second time.

"Carlos, I'm gonna c-co-ome" you barely let out, since you are out of breathe.

"Come for me babe" That's all it took for you to go over the edge, coming for the second time, clenching your muscles around him. He thrusts into you, before following you and coming into you. His thrusts slow down as he rides out his orgasm. He pulls you off from on top of him, setting you next time him. He wraps his arms around you. His kisses your forehead softly.

"I love you" he softly whispers. Your heart stops. That's when you remember Logan. You look up at Carlos, and whisper something you never thought you would ever say to anyone else who wasn't Logan.

"I love you too" That's when you realized, Carlos was the one you loved. Carlos wasn't just a quick fuck. Everytime we had sex, we were actually making love.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please Please Please Review. let me know what you think!**


	2. Carlos's POV

**A/N: Hey there, I decided to write Carlos's POV of what happened, for my male readers. The actions that they do are a little bit different than the first one, because I wanted to keep the story exciting. If it seems kind of rushed it's because I did this all in one night. **

**I DO NOT APPROVE OF CHEATING...but again, unfortunately it makes a good story.**

**WARNING: This does have sexual content just like the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the members individually. Only The OC, who this time has a name... lol**

_Hey Babe, Logan just left for a business trip. Care to see each other tonight? -Julia_

_Definitly, see yah later(; -Carlos_

I don't remember how this whole relationship started, but frankly I didn't give a fuck. All I knew was that I had a gorgeous girl to be with. Yeah, she has boyfriend, but he is obviously doing something wrong if she comes to me every chance she can.

I was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. I open the door to see her stand there. She was wearing a really tight red and black strapless dress, with black heels. The way her tan skin would glow under the moonlight was amazing.

"Hey You!" I don't hesitate to pull her into a passionate kiss. I led her to the couch sitting her down.

"Want anything babe?"

"I'll take water." I go in the kitchen to get us both water. I hand her the glass of water. I immediately grab her hand, tenderly kissing it. I couldn't wait to make her mine. It had been awhile since the last time we were in bed together. Her…boyfriend has been wanting to spend all his time with her. She cups my face, this time pulling me into a kiss. That was it, I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted her…now. I get up, taking her hand again and pulling her up. I spin her around, I wanted to see every part of her body. It's not everyday that she decides to wear a sexy dress.

"You look really sexy tonight" I start to lead her to my room. She sits down immediately. I guess I'm the only one who wants it. I pin her down on the bed, not hesitating to kiss her. She lets my tongue enter her very familiar mouth. She wraps her legs around my waist. I pull at the zipper of her dress, eager to get that dress off of her. She arches her back to allow me access. I pull down her dress only to expose her bare chest.

"No Bra?" she simply nods, blushing. She was so adorable and sexy at the same time it was driving me crazy. "Perfect" I whisper. I was already getting painfully hard, I needed her. I pull off the rest of her dress. "No panties either?" She bites her lip.

"Easier for you babe" She began to pull at my joggers. I quickly take them to please her, she just looks at my member arching out. I go straight to her neck, sucking. I was determined to leave a mark, something I could never do since _He _would see it. I bite down on her most sensitive areas, earning a moan from her. I kiss my way down, stopping at her breasts. I suck on her breasts, swirling my tongue around her hardening nipples. She starts to stroke me while I focus on her breasts. By then I know I can't wait anymore, I reach my hand down to her clit.

"Damn, Babe you're so wet" She just giggles. She gasps when I slowly insert my finger,

slowly pump my finger back and forth, making her wetter. Hearing her low mewls. Her breathing quickens as I pump my finger faster. I add another finger going deeper into her. I rub her clit with my hand causing her to moan out louder. I pull myself up to kiss her, she moans into my mouth before releasing on my hand.

I bring my hand up and lick it clean.

"Shit, you taste so fucking good" She is slowing regaining her breath. She buries her face on my neck, biting and sucking just as I did to her. I position the tip of my dick at her entrance, slowly entering causing her to moan out my name loud.

I thrust into her starting slow and gradually getting faster. She digs her nails into my back as I go deeper. I can tell she is close and so am I. She pushes me away and then flips me on my back. She starts rocking her hips, grinding against me. I grab onto her hips. She starts thrusting down, making her breast bounce. A beautiful sight to see. I grab on to her breast, caressing them as she continues to do a combination of thrusting and grinding. I feel my release building. She puts her hands on my chest, digging her nails into my pecs; her way of signaling me she is close. I start to thrust up, deep inside her. She moans louder than I have ever heard her.

"C-carlos, I'm g-gonna…" she barely gets out, gasping for breath.

"Go ahead, come for me baby" That's all it took for her to climax, her muscles clenching around me, driving me over the edge thrusting erratically up in her as I come. She collapses on top of me. Struggling to catch her breath. I pull her off of me and set her next to me, wrapping my arms around her. Swiping her moist hair away from her face. When we have completely recovered from our orgasms, I kiss her gently on her forehead, telling her something that I swore I would never tell her.

"I love you." I felt her tense up. I knew we were never supposed to "love" each other, but I knew I loved her, and that's all that mattered.

"I love you too" I heard her whisper, making me smile.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Did I do a good job with the guys POV? It was hard because of course I am a girl, I don't know how it is for guys. That's why I would like to give credit to my best friend Allissa for helping me with this story. **

**Please please Please review, Let me know what you thought. It is important to me. :]**


End file.
